


Lick

by Tybir



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon!Khadgar, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Licking, M/M, khadgar is a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tybir/pseuds/Tybir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Stormwind knew of their resident dragon’s existence, Khadgar no longer felt a need to hide. Much to Lothar’s chagrin, Khadgar had apparently chosen one of the areas of the training ground to have a snooze in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "I will not die today" but can be read alone.  
> This one is definitely Liontrust.

Two weeks had passed since Khadgar had revealed himself to be an arcane flame breathing, orc obliterating dragon. For King Llane, this changed everything. Having a powerful dragon on their side could turn the tide of the entire war, and he was determined to take full advantage of their surprising new ally. Lothar on the other hand was a little more cautious about this. Khadgar had hidden his true form for a reason, though what that reason was, he had refused to say.

Now that Stormwind knew of their resident dragon’s existence, Khadgar no longer felt a need to hide. Much to Lothar’s chagrin, Khadgar had apparently chosen one of the areas of the training ground to have a snooze in.  
“Khadgar,” Lothar called as he approached the blue creature. His soldiers were not so sure that it was wise to wake a sleeping dragon, but Lothar had no such fears. “Khadgar,” he repeated, giving Khadgar’s snout a gentle shove.

One of Khadgar’s eyelids slid open, revealing a softly glowing eye that stared rather lazily at Lothar.  
“Come on big guy, we need this ground for training,” Lothar explained. The dragon continue to look at him for a moment before closing his eye again, apparently uninterested in the idea of moving from his nice warm spot.  
Lothar huffed. “Come on Khadgar, I’m serious. You have to move. Why don’t you go sleep in your bed? Or read some books in the library, it’s the middle of the afternoon.”

Khadgar opened his eye again and lifted his head, turning to look at Lothar straight on. He then puffed air straight onto Lothar’s face with a snort before resting his head on the ground again.  
“Khadgar,” Lothar admonished him, his voice taking on a more commanding tone.  
“Napping,” Khadgar grumbled back, speaking to him for the first time in this form. His voice was different as a dragon, but still clearly Khadgar’s.  
“Can you nap somewhere else?” Lothar asked, starting to lose patience.  
Khadgar seemed to think about this for a moment, before closing his eyes again and responding with a simple, “No.”

 

Realising that a direct approach wasn’t going to work and not wanting to back down in front of his troops, Lothar decided that bothering the dragon until he moved might be a more effective course of action. He started by tugging on one of Khadgar’s head horns. Khadgar opened his eyes again, a rather irritated expression on his face as he lifted his head out of Lothar’s reach. It was almost comical to see the majestic blue dragon glaring down at him like that.

“Come on, get going,” Lothar tried again. Khadgar snapped at him, teeth clacking shut inches from the commander’s face. Impressively Lothar refused to flinch, unlike a few of his soldiers who were watching from what they deemed a safe distance. After a few moments of staring at each other, Khadgar inched forwards and opened his mouth, dragging his tongue over Lothar’s very unimpressed face.

“Thanks, Khadgar,” Lothar ground out as he opened his eyes, his face screwed up in distaste. Khadgar seemed to appreciate this response, because the next thing Lothar knew he was on the ground beneath one of Khadgar’s surprisingly soft paws.  
“No, no, no!” Lothar tried to push Khadgar’s face away but the dragon was much stronger, and held him down securely as he proceeded to give him a good and proper licking. Lothar could hear the sound of suppressed laughter from his soldiers who were watching, and inwardly cursed.

Khadgar raised his head once more, an incredibly smug look on his face before he suddenly beat his wings down, launching himself into the air and heading towards the tower that housed his quarters. Lothar wiped his face on his sleeve, resisting the urge to depart and wash himself. Thanks to Khadgar’s antics they were already late to start the training. Lothar made sure that it was an extra tough session to compensate.

 

After the training session Lothar washed up and headed up the stairs towards Khadgar’s quarters.  
“You,” Lothar began as he stomping into the room uninvited, glaring down at the mischievous mage who was reading a book on the floor. Khadgar closed his book and rose immediately, a far too pleased smile on his face.  
“You,” Lothar repeated with a jab at Khadgar’s chest, “are...”

Suddenly Khadgar’s arms were around his neck, pulling his face into a fierce kiss that caught Lothar entirely by surprise.  
“Are...” Lothar tried again as they parted, pausing as he tried to remember what he had been planning to say to the mage.  
“Delicious?” Khadgar supplied helpfully. “Insatiable? Divine?” He brought their lips together again as Lothar struggled to simply think.  

“Mine,” Lothar finally settled on, confused by this new development but too enraptured in the mage before him to care. Khadgar leaned in to kiss him once more, but Lothar pulled back briefly.  
“But if you ever do that to me again,” Lothar warned, unable to keep the smile off his face.  
“You’ll what?” Khadgar asked, parting his lips slightly and looking up at him with such lust that Lothar felt warm all over. “What will you do Anduin?” Khadgar continued, placing a gentle trail of kisses on his cheek and then his lips.

“I’ll...” Lothar’s mind turned off again, too distracted by the mage’s ministrations.  
“I’m a dragon, I can do whatever I want,” Khadgar announced, licking Lothar’s cheek with his human tongue.  
“But you won’t because you love me,” Lothar decided, placing a firm kiss on Khadgar’s cheek in return.  
“Ok, that sounds fair,” Khadgar agreed with a nod of his head. He tugged at Lothar’s shirt, pulling him towards the bed.

“Now?” Lothar asked, concerned things were moving a little fast.  
“I’m a dragon,” Khadgar repeated. “We’re very loyal, and very insatiable.”  
“Insatiable huh,” Lothar raised an eyebrow, clearly liking the sound of that.  
“Besides, I’ve known you a little while now. We get on well,” Khadgar stated.  
“That was before I knew you were a dragon,” Lothar pointed out, pulling Khadgar’s shirt over his head.  
“Exactly. Now we’re going to get on very well,” Khadgar said with a seductive smile, laying on his back on the bed and grinning. Lothar liked the sound of that very much.


End file.
